1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus and, more particularly, to an output apparatus which can output at a plurality of resolutions.
2. Related Background Art
In such a kind of recording apparatus, generally, the user himself designates a recording resolution. The recording apparatus produces a print pattern (character pattern, graphic pattern, etc.) corresponding to the designated resolution.
In the above conventional example, therefore, in the case where the user wants to produce a printed matter in a short time, like a trial print of a printed matter, the resolution is first reduced to a proper value and print data is subsequently transmitted. In the above case, however, there are problems when the resolution is reduced to a lower value than is needed or the quality of the printed matter drops remarkably. Further, there is also the drawback that the resolution is reduced even when the print execution time is not so greatly influenced if the resolution is reduced.